DESCRIPTION (Abstract of the application) The thrust of this application is to utilize the power of DNA microarray technology to advance knowledge on a wide front of research directed at understanding, diagnosing, treating, and preventing diabetes, digestive and kidney diseases. To rapidly bridge the large gap between what is theoretically possible and what is now available to NIDDK-supported investigators, we propose to establish an NIDDK Biotechnology Center that will build upon the foundation that is already in place in the form of the DNA Microarray Section of the Keck Foundation Biotechnology Resource Laboratory at Yale University. We propose to purchase, process, and array onto glass slides tens of thousands of sequence-verified mouse and human cDNAs annually; to select, process and array onto a custom "NIDDK" glass slide replicate sets of sequence-verified human, mouse, and/or rat cDNAs involved in diabetes, digestive and kidney diseases; to establish a Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core that will be necessary to interpret and archive the avalanche of resulting data, and to construct the public Web interface needed to make this data available to the scientific community. In short, we propose to provide comprehensive, state-of-the-art microarray analysis services to all 60 NIDDK supported investigators at Yale University and to as many other Yale and non-Yale investigators as possible. The strengths of this proposal are manifold and include the high quality of the research; the instrumentation and support that are already in-place, the relevant expertise that is available in the Keck Facility and in the Center for Medical Informatics; the demonstrated ability of this group of investigators to process and prepare arrayable PCR products from 8,100 mouse cDNA clones and to print slides containing 16,200 features; and the close association between the Keck Facility and the Yale Liver and Kidney Centers. In 1998 the Keck Facility completed 76,348 protein, peptide, and nucleic acid syntheses and analyses for 311 Yale Principal Investigators from 49 departments and sections and 500 non-Yale investigators from 212 institutions. Over the next three years we propose to provide these same users with the ability to economically and rapidly quantify the level of expression of nearly 50,000 sequence verified mouse and 50,000 human cDNAs and to establish an NIDDK Biotechnology Center that will continue to provide DNA microarray analyses and support far into the future.